Hiding in the Library
by ahaty71
Summary: Harry went to find Hermione after Ginny kissed him. He found her hiding in the library. One-shot


Harmony

Harry found Hermione in the library. Naturally, it was the first place that he looked. Hermione and her books. She once told him that the feel and smell of the books comforted her and made her feel safe, at home. He found her in the wizarding law section. Harry chuckled a bit. Trust Hermione to read up on the law, even though she was already the most lawful person that Harry knew.

"Hermoine!"

"Harry? Shhh! We are in the library! Do you want to get kicked out again?"

Harry had been kicked out of the library many times before with Ron. Neither of them were very quiet and were quite restless whenever they were here. The only times they went to the library was to study and the only time that they studied was because Hermione made them. Harry chuckled again.

"I was wondering where you had gone to after Ginny had won the quidditch game. We were thinking about going to Hogsmeade to celebrate."

Hermione turned back to her book with an unreadable expression on her face. She had left right after Harry had kissed Ginny. She didn't want to watch what she knew would come after. Hermione sighed a little to herself. She knew that it was a good thing Ginny, her best friend, had won the quidditch cup and she should be celebrating, but she couldn't look at her right now. Her heart hurt and she knew  
Ginny would know that something was wrong. Hermoine looked up to see that Harry was looking at her with growing curiosity.

She stared back at him waiting for him to say something.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" asked Harry with a slight frown on his face. Why is she so upset?

"Is there something that you want to say? Or are you just going to stare at me the whole time?" Hermoine said while her eyes flickered over Harry's shoulder. Her looked at what she was staring at. A group of girls were smiling and giggling as they were watching Harry. Harry gave a small smile and a nod.

Hermoine saw this and her anger flared up. "they are only looking at you because they think that you are the chosen one." Hermione whispered vehemently.

"But I am the chosen one—hmmph!" Harry was cut off as Hermione slammed the law book she was holding down on Harry's head. "owww" said harry as he laid his head on the table and rubbed his hand on the sore spot. He looked up at Hermione's disapproving stare. "Sorry."

Hermione smiled a bit at this. "Well, why aren't you going off with Ginny to Hogsmeade?" she asked with a little too much nonchalance. Harry noticed this and perked up his head.

"We are still going. I was just thinking that you would like to come with."

"Uh, no thanks. Don't want to be another third wheel." Hermione tried to sound quippy but it came out more disappointed.

"what? How would you be a third wheel?"

"Harry, I saw you guys kissing right after she told you they won the cup."

It was then that Harry realized that Hermione was jealous and that she didn't see the part where he had pushed Ginny away. This whole time that Harry thought that he was starting to feel something for Ginny but when he kissed her, he had felt nothing. He was also thinking about someone else entirely when they had kissed.

He looked at Hermione, her face red and still in a book.

"Are you going to avoid looking at me the whole time?"

Hermoine sighed again and finally closed her book. She did want to avoid looking at Harry. She didn't want to look and talk to Harry while he was talking about Ginny. She finally looked up at his face and found that was inches from her. Breathing became harder and she could feel her face getting redder.

Harry pulled up closer to Hermione. Slowly, he put each hand of either side of her head, leaning on the book shelves. He then moved his lower body slowly against Hermione's, fitting perfectly. Hermoine had gasped when he fit her body to hers and she put her hands against his chest, as if to push him away. Harry hesitated, waiting to see if she would push him away but when she didn't, he looked deeply into her chestnut eyes and moved his mouth towards hers. It seems like years before Harry finally captured her lips with her own. He moved carefully and slowly as if to memorize how soft and full they were. Hermoine then felt a tongue tracing the outline of her mouth and with a whimper she opened her mouth to Harry's exploration. Harry was seeing stars at this point and did not want the kiss to end. He took her face into his hands and angled her head upwards to deepen the kiss. All the while, Hermoine was exploring his chest with her hands, rubbing them up and down finally sneaking them behind his back and held him closer to her.

After what seemed forever, Harry finally lifted his head and looked down into Hermione's eyes. They were full of desire and uncertainty. "Now that was a kiss." Said Harry smiling.

Hermione was so confused. She looked at Harry not fully understanding what had happened.

"What about Ginny? You had been crushing on her the whole year." Asked Hermoine quietly.

"Ginny and I both agreed that we were never going to more than friends and if you had stayed you would have heard that." Said Harry grinning.

Hermione still looked confused. "But why me?"

"Because it's you. Big hair, prettiest eyes and face, you." Said Harry "It's always been you."


End file.
